The subject matter described herein relates generally to software development and, more particularly, to methods and systems for deploying software applications.
At least some known software development systems use rigid parameters for developing mission-related software. Such parameters may limit the options available to a designer. For example, many known software development systems are not designed to use component classification systems and/or are not designed to use interchangeable components. As a result, the complexity of all the necessary software for development is often increased. At least some known software development systems do not include encryption and/or security mechanisms that restrict a user and/or developer of one component from accessing another component based on the user and/or developer's access to the one component.
Moreover, current standards and methodologies for use in developing and/or deploying software applications are generally not sophisticated enough to be used in observe-orient-decide-act loops. As such, current software development methodologies do not provide the modularity or reusability to quickly integrate existing software applications to meet the specific needs of a mission. Furthermore, certain known planning cycles are generally too short in development time to enable testing, debugging, and/or development of new implementations of software applications.